A Truely Perfect Soldier
by blacktears
Summary: Can't quite explain....but PLEASE read and review........shounen ai/yaoi working title.
1.

Disclaimer: ................. read any other GW fic. It ought to have a disclaimer that'd apply (in part, at least) to dis one.  
  
Note: This has probably been done before-it seems that everything has been done. But no matter-I'm doing it anyhow. I suppose I get a little confusing with the Heero/Kurai thing towards the end-sorry. It'll be explained in the next part. Um....please tell me what you think......and if you have ideas for a better title.  
  
  
A TRUELY PERFECT SOLDIER  
  
  
Subject: Mission  
To: Heero Yuy  
From: J  
  
Bring Gundam to old Seoul for further instructions. You alone are needed. Leave immediately.  
-J  
  
  
Heero frowned at the e-mail displayed on his computer screen, then glanced back over his shoulder to focus on Duo, who slept, naked and tangled in the sheets of his bed. In sleep, the bright pilot looked small and vunerable...Heero felt that he could hurt the boy with a careless thought. Or by leaving without warning come the morning. But Heero wasn't about to turn a mission down...  
  
Heero turned off his computer and stood, chaotic thoughts swirling in his mind as he get himself dressed in his usual green tank top; spandex and yellow sneakers, slowly as to delay his departure time.  
  
When, at last, the Perfect Soldier was dressed, he carefully leaned over Duo's sleeping form, cobalt eyes running over the smooth lines of the other boy's face, committing the picture to memory. Duo stirred in his sleep, a hand reaching up to rub his cheek where Heero's breath hit him, but didn't awaken.  
  
Regrets foremost in his mind, Heero straightened and left the room, leaving the silent promise that he would return as soon as possible, that he wasn't abandoning his koi. These thoughts persisted until he was strapped firmly in Wing, and had left the hanger, when his mind turned to the mission at hand.  
  
"...to receive further instructions..." How criptic, Heero thought as he started in the direction of the ruined and abandoned city of Seoul. He knew that J liked to be mysterious at times, and that he was not to be trusted, but never had he sent instructions like those that Heero had received that morning. It most certainly meant that the devious scientist was up to something and that the Perfect Soldier should be on his guard.  
  
Wing Zero was fast, and Seoul wasn't so far away, so it didn't take long before Heero was able to see the crumbling, decrepid buildings that had once composed a town bustling with human debris. Now, the only inhabitants of the once great city were starving rats and spiders.  
  
Heero boldly landed Wing near the center of the town, where the devistation caused by the war rather than time was the worst-luckily there was room for the large mech to land there.  
  
Heero opened Wing's hatch and stepped out into the bright sunlight-his eyes focusing on a building not too far in the distance. A large building, larger than his Gundam, and modern. From a distance, it looked as broken down as all those surrounding it, but from Heero's vantage point, he could tell that the state of disrepair that it appeared to be in was an illusion. That was where the scientist was bound to be.  
  
With a recklessness that was usual for the sometime suicidal pilot, Heero hurried to the ground, confidently leaving Wing's hatch open. As his feet hit the cracked pavement, Heero began searching the shadows for the doctor.  
  
He was mildly surprised when his eyes found a mushroom haired man rather than the one he was expecting. Cobalt eyes narrowing, Heero clenched his jaw and started over to the scientist, his hand hovering near his gun.  
  
"Professor G." He greeted the man in a flat voice, as the small man stepped further out of the shadows. "Where is J?"  
  
"Heh," the gray haired scientist said, looking Heero over briefly. "He's here, he's here." G assured the Gundam pilot. "We have a special mission for you this time...come now." The man began walking none-too-briskly towards the large building that Heero had first stared at.  
  
Heero's expression hardened further as he left Wing behind to follow the other man into the gloom, ignoring the decaying smell that grew stronger as they left the clear area, and the skittering of rats as they hid from the humans.   
  
The main doorway to the building that G led him to appeared to have long ago collapsed in on itself, making it impossible to enter through, while the true entrance was a small opening several meters away, covering by a large piece of metal. Heero followed G through the hole, nearly on hands and knees because of how low it was. When he straightened he found himself in a small room.  
  
The room was small and cluttered, even though it only held a single table and chairs for five. Four of those chairs were occupied by Doctor J; Doktor S; Master O and Instructor H. Heero's eyes narrowed further at the sight of them together. This mission was most defiantly something different.  
  
Four mad scientists looked up at his and G's entrance, and J stood, his mechanical arm clicking slightly for no apparent reason. "Heero," he said as he pushed himself away from the table. "We have a mission for you,"  
  
"I know." Heero said, keeping his expression blank without difficulty. "What is it?"  
  
"First," the Doctor said, his voice already getting on Heero's nerves. "Come with us, I'll show you."  
  
Heero barely contained a frown of annoyance as he followed J through another door, overly aware of the other scientists at his back. The Doctor's orders had made this mission seem vital, urgent, and yet here he and his collegues were, wasting time...  
  
Heero's steps nearly faultered as he looked around the room that he had entered. It was large, very large, with concrete walls and a metal ceiling, from which several bright lights hung. One corner of the room was set up with machines and a long table, much like a doctor's office...but the main part of the room was taken up by a Gundam.  
  
The new Gundam was larger than most, so large that it had to kneel in the room, dispite the high ceiling. It was painted a pitch black color that seemed to suck in all the light; it's "eyes" were a dark violet that would likely glow eerily when activated. Not far from it were several colossal weapons-a rather curious looking gun; a long staff that appeared to have a cross between two scythes and a spear attatched to each end, both of which were painted the same shade of magnificent black.  
  
"Heero," J said, drawing the Perfect Soldier's attention back to him. "This is Kurai."  
  
Heero glanced briefly at the odd man, then went back to studying the new Gundam...Dispite it's height, Kurai was thinner than most, it's legs and arms longer and skinny as well. The dark metal seemed nearly seamless, except around the "face" area and the double wings on it's back...it didn't even have a visable hatch. The "face" had something resembling a mouth though, so perhaps that acted as a hatch.  
  
"What's the mission?" Heero tore his eyes away from the new machine to focus on J, whose metal arm was once again whirling.  
  
"The mission is simple." The odd scientist said. "To blow up a storage house for mobile dolls using Kurai."  
  
Simple indeed-there must be trick. Heero watched his mentor carefully for a moment, trying to figure out the twist that would surely be thrown at him, and then turned his eyes towards Kurai once again. The Gundam loomed, dangerously beautiful, over him, holding his gaze captive for several moments more.  
  
"Why Kurai?" Heero asked, still watching the mech with something nearing suspicion, yet longing to try it. The lack of bulk would make the suit more maneuverable than most, though balance may be a problem, but it's wings would likely help stablize it. It looked sleak, beautiful and dangerous.  
  
"We have installed an experimental piloting program into Kurai." J said. The mission was beginning to make more sense-at least, the importance of it was. "We want you to test it out during this mission. If it responds correctly, four new Gundams will be created, aside from Kurai, for the other pilots."  
  
"Hn." Heero turned back to the scientist, his thoughts racing through his mind. He was tempted to turn the mission down-he could just as easily destroy the storage facility in Wing-easier, probably-and then return quickly home to Duo, without any difficulties. But on the other hand, it WAS a mission...besides, this new suit intrigued him for some reason...  
  
"Mission accepted." He said at long last, letting no emotion filter into his cold voice.  
  
"Good," O said from behind Heero, and the Perfect Soldier whirled to see the other scientists standing not far from his back. In a terribly uncharacteristic move, the soldier hadn't even heard them approach. "If you'd just come over here,"  
  
Five scientists escorted the Japanese pilot over to the work area of the room, and bid him lay on the table. Slowly, feeling uncomfortable, though he'd never admit that, Heero did as he was bid, and soon found himself blinking up at the cold looking ceiling and harsh lights.  
  
Resolving not to squint, Heero stared straight ahead, until J's face appeared above him, his long mustach annoyingly close to Heero's chin. Heero glared at the man, but said nothing as the doctor held up a syringe filled with a clear liquid. He carefully tapped out the air bubbles before lowering out of Heero's line of vision. The Perfect Soldier didn't bother watch the Doctor any futher, focusing his eyes on the ceiling once again instead. His mind drifted briefly to Duo only moments before he felt the faint prick of a needle, and darkness began to eat at his vision.  
  
~*~  
  
He was floating in comfortable darkness..floating, falling...There was a brief pain, searing, burning him...and then he expanded. He grew...he encompassed more. He was no longer so mere, so small...he felt powerful. Strong. And different...  
  
~*~  
  
Heero opened his eye slowly, with little effort. For a moment he just stared-his vision was oddly blurry, but rapidly sharpening. Colors seemed more vivid, making his head spin. Slowly, clarity came.  
  
He was staring at a gray concrete, brightly lit through means he couldn't place. Slowly he searched his memory for a setting...oh yes, Seoul. The scientists. Heero turned his head slowly-he felt as though he were submerged in a liquid with the consistency of honey. His movements were slow, his limbs felt heavy, though his strength didn't seem to have diminished any.  
  
Eyes running over the room, he spotted six bodies in a corner, four looking at him, while one bent over the last, which lay bonelessly on a cold examining table. There were the scientists...and there was he, his moss green hair a mess; his eyes closed; his body unfeeling.  
  
Startled, and a littler scared, Heero jerked a hand in front of his face. His slender fingers and thumb were long and midnight black, with claws extending from the tips. He made a fist, movement growing more easy for him. He was strong, that was obvious. But he was also a mech.  
  
Kurai. Black. Darkness. The experimental piloting system.  
  
Heero wasn't Heero any longer-he was KURAI.   
  
He focused his now purple eyes on the doctors in the mechanical version of a glare. They hadn't warned him...he'd not have accepted the mission had he known what they'd planned. He ought to kill them...he had the power, he could smash them easily, all at once. But if he killed them, how would he return to his body? So he couldn't kill them...or at least not all of them.  
  
"Heero," Doctor J stepped forward as he spoke, his voice sounding odd and tinny to the mobile suit. "We programmed Kurai's synthetic brain with the coordinates of the storage facility-you should be able access them."  
  
Had Heero eyebrows, they'd have furrowed as he tried to get the information that J assured him he would be able to find-it actually wasn't that hard to access, but getting into it felt very odd, unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant, but he didn't like it none the less.  
  
The storage facility that the doctors were referring to was on a small island, a few hundred miles away. In Wing, it would have taken Heero about a day to reach, but as Kurai it shouldn't take him more than a few hours-though he had to allow time to get used to having a mobile suit as a body, rather than simply being strapped into one. And destroying the base...  
  
Kurai turned his heavy, Gundamium head to one side, sharp eyes easily picking out the shapes of the large gun and staff weapon. He reached out, moving as fast as he would normally in a Gundam, and delicately lifted the staff, as though afraid he might break it.  
  
The staff was made of Gundamium, just as the suit was, and weighed nearly a ton on it's own, yet Kurai had no difficulty lifting it. He couldn't hold it upright, though, because the ceiling got in the way, but he held it at an angle and studied it with a critical eye.   
  
The information that J and the other scientists had planted in Kurai's "mind" before transferring Heero to the mech provided a name-Spyth-and the instruction on how to use it correctly.   
  
He looked down at the gun. It was a heavy duty piece of weaponry, made more for mass destruction then actual battle. Kurai was created for a more elegant for of combat than simply shooting at something.  
  
Kurai glanced again at the scientists, as he lifted the gun off the ground with a loud scrape. He was sorely tempted to shoot them for putting him in this mech's body, but he refrained from doing so.  
  
"When you're done," J continued, oblivious to the thoughts that his Perfect Soldier was having. "Return here immediately, Heero."   
  
Heero? Who was Heero? He was Kurai.  
  
Kurai nodded briskly and stood in a smooth movement, ripping the roof of the building in the process. He ignored the shouts of the scientists as bits of metal and light fixures rained down on them and Heero's body, and instead he focused on this strange sensation of being on his feet.  
  
Kurai was taller than Heero had originally thought-standing straight, he loomed over the old city. The building that he was standing in barely covered his long slender legs. Using the spyth for balance, Kurai carefully stepped out of the scientists' lair, spreading his long, dark wings as he did.  
  
Outside of the building, Kurai crouched for a moment, then launched himself into the air using his powerful legs to propel him until his slender, delicate looking wings took over.   
  
He glanced down at the city, glowing eyes finding Wing briefly, then focusing on the scientists once again-even at such a distance, his powerful vision could pick them up, though to distinguish one from the other took some effort.   
  
He nodded once in their general direction, then, holding gun and spyth at his sides, he flew off in the direction of the sea.  
  
  
  
You like? You hate? 


	2. 

Note: Okay, this is just annoying. I'm tired-VERY tired. I'm sick. I WANT to be asleep, as I promised I'd be, but I just HAD to wake up with this stupid, bloody story running through my head-and I do mean the words forming and whatnot. So I just HAD to come downstairs and type it out before I got more sleep (damned thing wouldn't leave me alone). So, as you read this, remember that it was written in early morning by a sick girl who was barely awake and don't be too harsh when you leave a review. Please.  
  
  
  
Flying as Kurai was unlike anything the human Heero had ever experienced before, even with all his time falling. Wind rushed past the black metal, but Kurai didn't feel it in the same sense as a human would. He didn't feel it hitting his metallic skin or eddying around the almost elegant curves and corners that the doctors had given him for a body...he just...felt it. He was also travelling much faster than Heero, or Wing, or any other mobil suit that he could recall, would ever have any hopes of going, and yet such speed, for him, was nearly effortless. He didn't bother concentrate on his flying, but instead strained his acute eye sight to see through the whispy clouds below him and preform mindless little tasks that would be impossible in any other form. He found that he could, with a little effort, count the number of trees visable in a small forrest (137); or the number of civilians standing on the deck of a small yatch (13). Had he a mouth, he'd have grinned; had he vocal cords, he'd have laughed. Kurai felt supirior to the rest of the world as he quickly passed, unnoticed, over the blue ocean.  
  
His superior optical sensors-one really oughten't call them "eyes"-spotted his destined base only several moments before he actually arrived. He easily counted the dozens of mobile dolls stationed there, and the few human piloted suits-a couple of leos, only-that waited for their death, completely unaware that it was only moments away. Kurai dropped down on them swiftly, his pythe in hand, proving itself to be a worthy weapon as it easy sliced through Oz's finest armored mobil dolls. Kurai delighted as the suits exploded, sending pieces of flaming debris hurtling to the ground. His radio systems picked up the confused chatter of the few, terrified pilots, as he hovered in the air, watching the scramble to get in formation.  
  
"A Gundam?"  
  
"But...how...?!"  
  
"What one is it? What one is it?"  
  
Tiring quickly of his little game, Kurai extended the staff of the pythe and swept it through the leos, cutting them down with the side blades as quickly as he'd flown to the base, giving the poor hapless pilots no chance of escape. Their screams, mixed with the activated alarm systems of the base, echoed through his thoughts and slid playfully around in his conciousness before fading away.  
  
Spinning to face the remaining dolls, Kurai felt alive. He could hear the Oz links still, and wanted to laugh at the poor commander's unknown stupidity-he could "hear" all the commands issued to the dolls. He could respond to their moves before they made them-he was faster; better; stronger and his enemies were making his job too easy.  
  
Kurai stopped fighting, the blasts from various suits' energy weapons crackling over his metal. He stood in the air, perfectly still, revelling in a barrage of enemy fire that would have brought even the strongest Gundam to it's knees. But Kurai was stronger than any other Gundam, and was little phazed.  
  
The hand that delicately held the pythe in it's grip lowered, and the right one was raised, bearing the powerful gun that the scientists had created for him. Kurai turned so he faced the misshapen gray base, eyes easily picking out a few fleeing Oz people-scientists and higher ranking officers-amungst the drab. Well, he had no reason to bother with them, they'd not survive terribly long.  
  
Bringing the large energy weapon to bear on the angular buildings, a slender, black finger twitched on the trigger. The relitivly light pressure was all that the weapon needed-instantaniously, a powerful stream of energy manifested in the visual form of bright violet light, and streamed towards the buildings. There was no pause-the base exploded all at once, the fleeing people immediatly burnt beyong redognition, several mobil dolls near the base and Kurai were also caught in the blast.  
  
He lowered the gun once again. There was no further use for it here. The few straggling dolls had all been damaged in the explosion, either by the heat and fire, or by one of thousands of sharp pieces of shrapnel that hurtled away to embedd in their metal flesh.  
  
~Mission accomplished~  
  
With little thought, the black Gundam launched itself further into the air, ignoring the black smoke that rose around it from the fires it'd created below. Kurai's mind was intent on Seoul-a fairly quick fly away-and the scientists that waited there for him. He had to get back into his body-he had to be Heero again. He couldn't remember why, but it weas absolutely imperitive that he returned.....  
  
There was little joy in flying this time. No mindless games to test the sensor and systems of the incredible machine that was Kurai. He was fueled by more than a mission now, and pushed his speed to the maximum. He arrived back at the ruined city in only an hour, and gently touched down in the the building houseing the five men who had transferred the consciousness of an unworthy human into the Godlike body of Kurai.  
  
He knelt, releasing his two weapons on the floor again, so that all of his tall, slender body was in the building. He scanned the ground-of the five, there was little trace, but he could see the slender body of Heero Yuy in a corner of the room, attached to various machines. It-the body...HIS body-looked so small, so frail. It was a wonder that he survived on something like that....  
  
Did he really want to go back? Back to the limited shell, while instead he could be living as something that much stronger; that much more inhanced? ~Yes~ A voice inside him whispered. Puzzlement grew in Kurai's powerful mind....Yes, he wanted to go back, but why? What was it that he was forgetting?  
  
Five minute forms rushed into the large room, each staring at the massive black machine in awe. Kurai glared at them-that is to say he watched them intently, malice growing in his mind. What couldn't he remember, and why? What had these men robbed from his mind-from the mind of Heero? He wanted it back...  
  
"Ah," J started, evidently flustered and surprised by the quick return of his newest experiment. "Is your mission accomplished?"  
  
Kurai nodded. Yes, that much he knew-he'd destroyed the base, per instructions, and now he awaited return to the frail thing that lay several dozen meters away.  
  
"Ah, okay then." The scientists shared a glance. Were the Gundam capable of speech, he'd have ordered them to hurry, for, while they moved, in their slow, clumsy and humanish ways, they moved too slow.   
  
Four of the humans pulled long, thin cables out, clambering onto Kurai to attach them to his head. The Gundam paid them little outward attention, all though deep inside himself he had to fight to resist the urge to throw them from his limbs and shoulders, and shatter their bones on the concrete floor. Slightly vexed by his own thoughts, the massive machine focused on J, who stood over Heero's body, working.  
  
With forced patience, Kurai waited for the incompitent humans to complete their work, absently noting what they did and filing it away in the recesses of his mind for further notice.  
  
At long last, the five scientists reconviened in the alcove with the equiptment and the pale, motionless body that was his. For a moment they talked, softly, amungst themselves, as though to make it so Kurai couldn't hear them. He could, of course, but to what bother? They spoke of nothing but how their experiment worked, how best to return him to himself, even as his irritation grew.  
  
Finally, O made his way apart from the others, his back to Kurai as he messed with some machine or another. He was imputing the codes for the transfer, Kurai realized dimly, as the long stringed numbers filtered through his mind...And then he was experiencing the most awful sucking feeling. His consciousness flattened, shifted like a solid forced into liquid state by nothing but pressure alone. He spun; shrunk; feeling weightless as he lost the feeling of heavy, metal arms and hightened senses.  
  
Blue eyes snapped open with a surge of blinding pain. Heero looked at the cieling, avoiding J's gaze. The pain lessened, leaving the boy dizzy; his insides twisted sickeningly; his body feeling weak and small around him.  
  
Thin arms wrapping around his middle, Heero turned onto his side, curling into a fetal position with his head hanging off the thin examination table. For a moment, he stared unfocused at the ground, which seemed so close, yet so blurry. He felt vomit rise in his throat, and did nothing to hold it in.  
  
Surpringly strong hands-one flesh, one metal-gripped Heero's shoulders as he finished retching, and turned him oever. The boy flinched from the touch, as though burnt. His skin was crawling, his stomach felt no better. The room seemed dark and out of focus-he could tell that it was J who'd turned him over and now peered at him in anticipation, yet he could not make out the exact lines of the circular glasses or gray mustache-It felt as though he was staring up through water fog and glass.  
  
"Heero," The voice sounded equally out of focus in Heero's human ears. "How did the mission go?"  
  
"Mission...." Heero rasped, focusing bleerily on the black Gundam kneeling, deactivated not far away. Mission. Gundam. Kurai. HE had been Kurai.... How did the mission go? The base. The dolls. The leos. The explosion. "Accomplished." he murmered, slipping away into a more comfortable darkness.  
  
The scientists didn't hold Heero for long after his awakening-they ran tests while he was out and detirmined that his disorentation was simply because he'd been unprepared for the transfer. They asked a few questions, getting little in the way of answers, and then sent the pilot back to the safehouse, ordering that he contact them as his memories started to return in more than shattered fragments.  
  
Piloting Wing, which had once seemed to be the most natural thing in the world, felt awkward and difficult for the Perfect Soldier. The controls felt bizaare in his hands, and more than once he'd caught himself twisting in his seat for a turn, rather than imputing the correct commands.  
  
That he was distracted was no help. Though Heero's insides had stopped twisting somewhat, he still felt unbearably weak; disoriented, and his thoughts were in turmoil.  
  
He could remember only bits and pieces of the battle; of the flight; of the feeling of being in Kurai. He could remember the feeling of power, and the light of great explosions...he could remember that he'd gotten to the base faster than he'd have thought possible, and destroyed it with equal speed and efficency. He puzzled over these bizaare thoughts, trying to recall the rest of the experience, and so distracted was he, that he realized too late that he was heading away from the safehouse rather than towards it. He was lucky, he decided grimly, to even remember where the safehouse was.  
  
Heero was nearly a wreck by the time he made it to his temporary home. His hands shook dangerously on the conrtols, and he found that it took all the concentration he had, and then some, to simply pilot his machine. Moss green hair stuck to the sides of his face, with effort, and he kept blinking because his eyes refused to focus correctly. ~137~ What was that number? For a second the pilot puzzled longer, his mind moving from the task at hand-namely landing Wing in one piece-to the number that had popped into his head. He had a feeling that it related to his experience as Kurai, but for the life of him, he could not remember how....  
  
Heavy metal feet struck concrete with jarring force and deafening noise. Heero blinked and reached out, automatically touching the controls in just the right way to keep Wing from over balancing. At least his piloting skills were returning to him, however slowly and on a subconscious level.  
  
With shaking hands, the Japanese boy unlocked his harness and opened the hatch. He stood, his legs thready beneath him, and looked out into the dim light. Four other Gundams stood, deactivated, in the large hanger, and there was a catwalk not five feet away from his own open hatch. How did he get down again? The catwalk seemed as good a shot as any-five feet wasn't so long a jump, even when he felt as twisted, physically, as he did then.  
  
With more than a touch of recklessness, Heero launched hismelf into the air, with the brief sensation of flying. Flying..... He landed on the metal, on his feet, the impact dropping him to his knees. Hands shot out quickly and held him from falling on his face. Gasping for air, Heero sat there, his mouth open slightly, a drop of sweat running down his face to catch on his lip. His eyes unfocused completely for a moment, leaving his staring at a metallic gray blur. Breathing hard, and using the railing almost religiously, Heero forced himself unsteadily to his feet.  
  
"There you are!" Confused, Kurai-and Wing's-pilot looked up, blue eyes struggling to focus on the blur that was striding toward him. A blur with a blurred brown braid bouncing behind him, and expression of anger that even Heero didn't miss in his eyes. Duo.  
  
That was why it was so important to return to Heero rather than remain as Kurai! A wry grin formed on the perfect Soldier's lips as he remembered that part of his experience. But why so quick? Because he loved him, yes...and because....because he'd left no word as to where he was going.  
  
Oblivious to the revalations that were growing in his lover's mind, Duo continued, his arms crossed over his black clad chest, letting all the worry and anxiousness of the past two days out in his glare. "Where have you been?! Why didn't you call, or leave a note, or wake me up, if you have a mission! I was SO worried that you'd..." Shinigami trailed off as he noticed how Heero clung to the railing; the fine sheen of sweat that practically covered the Japanese body; the way Heero stared at Duo, his depthless eyes unfocused and confused. "Damn." Duo muttered, stepping forward, and putting his arms around the slim body.  
  
Heero flinched, and tried to pull away. No, he didn't want to pull away...he wanted to be held, but...flesh felt so odd. So unfamiliar, even now....He tried to stand on his own, thready legs nearly buckling under him the moment he released the handrail.  
  
Biting his lip in concern, Duo swept the weak boy into his arms, ignoring the hand that pushed against his chest in a weak effort to signal that he was well. Heero wasn't well-if you was, he'd glare at Duo, perhaps pull his gun. If he was well, he'd be able to stand, and his hand would not be shaking the way it did, clutching at the black fabric of Duo's shirt. Anger growing in his mind, anger for J for sending Heero on a mission that could bring him to such a state, Duo started stalking down the catwalk, leaving Wing and the other Gundams behind.  
  
"I'm sorry," Heero said, his voice shaky and soft, almost childlike. Duo glanced down at him in surprise, his expression loving and concerned. "I didn't mean to worry you," Heero continued, closing his eyes. He was growing dizzy again, and watching the ceiling move beyong his love's face helped none...  
  
He felt Duo pause and shift his arms slightly, holding Heero closer. This time, the Japanese boy did not flinch away, but relaxed into the ebrace that offered both strength and love. "Don't worry, koi," Duo said in a soft voice. "You don't need to worry-you'll be safe and a little concern never hurt me." He was walking again, Heero could feel that. The lull of his body was rather comforting, actually, and the darkness was welcoming his. He took a deep breath, feeling the oxygen fill his lungs, his blood cirulate...Such odd feelings were these....He relaxed into the darkness; letting it embrace him gently, Duo hovering on his mind as he drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah! Finally, complete! ~sneezes~ And now I can go back to bed and get the rest of the sleep that I promised Maroko I'd get. ~mutters~ stupid stupid story....I'M s'possed to pick when to write you........Shit! And now I have more ideas!!! ARGH! Well, screw that. I'll do more later. ~goes off to bed~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~wakes and blinks blearily~ Oh yeah....review? ~goes back to sleep~ 


	3. three

Note: I'm sorry this is so short-I need to leave for my vacation in about three hours and I still haven't slept. besides, the next part of this I want to be it's own part...so please forgive the little bit of mushy plot that I shove in here-this story needs it otherwise the end would be completely disconnected. Oops. getting away from myself. Goodnight.  
  
part 3  
  
Heero opened his eyes with the slightest wave of dizziness. For a moment he blinked up at the cieling, trying to shove a fragmented dream from his mind. Something about a yatch and flying... As his eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light of early early morning, the dream faded away leaving the young soldier feeling empty and a little chilly.  
  
He slowly turned his head, colbalt eyes dancing around the barely lit bedroom, taking in the few scattered pieces of clothing on the floor, the dark pillow that had apparently fallen off the bed. A rare smile flit across Heero's lips. It was odd that he couldn't remember the night before...but it certainly looked like he and Duo had had some fun.   
  
Duo...a shudder went through Heero's body and he got the distinct impression that he was forgetting something. He turned over, ignoring the slight pang of pain in his head as his eyes found Duo's perfect body lying beside him. Heero's smile widened as he drank in the chestnut hair falling across his lover's face and lean body. Duo's hands were near Heero, as though he'd fallen asleep clutching the other boy...now, however, his fingers were relaxed and slightly curled up. With cold fingertips Heero gently brushed silky strands of long hair away from his lover's perfect face. In sleep Duo looked so innocent, his mouth hanging open slightly, his face relaxed...a tiny frown touched Heero's lips when he noticed the dark circles around Duo's eyes-had he had trouble sleeping the night before perhaps?  
  
Gently, so as not to disterb his sleeping lover, Heero turned onto his side completely, his arms coming up to encircle Duo's chilly body and pull him tighter to Heero's warmth. His fingertips had barely brushed Duo's back when the violet eyes snapped open and Heero found himself staring into the encredably wakeful face of his startled lover.  
  
His brow furowing, Heero pushed himself onto one elbow. "Duo?" he asked in a soft voice, not wishing to startle the other boy further-as it was, Duo was looking frighteningly like a deer in the headlights. Raising his free hand, Heero gently caressed the side of his lover's face and brushed away a few tangled strands of hair. Much to his surprise, the moment that his fingers touched Duo's skin, the long haired boy let out a great laugh and flung his arms around Heero, nearly knocking the other pilot off the bed.  
  
"Heero!" Duo exclaimed, sounding like a little child and buring his face against Heero's bare chest. Startled and a little uncertain how best to deal with this particular turn of events, Heero gingerly put his arms around his lover.  
  
"I'm here, Duo," he said for the sake of saying something. For a moment longer, Heero held his lover gingerly then finally gave in and swept the other boy into a tighter hug. Duo laughed delightedly and Heero could almost swear that he felt tears leaking from the other's violet eyes.  
  
"Duo," Heero said at last, loosening his grip on Deathscythe's pilot and putting a little distance between them so he could see the other's face. For a moment Duo resisted, but after a moment he let go of Heero's waste and, with a vaguely embarrassed expression, wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. Heero's expression grew more troubled as his confusion deepened. "Did you have a bad dream, Duo?" Heero asked gently, wiping the troubled look off his face before Duo could look up and see it.  
  
Violet eyes snapped up and searched Heero's face for a moment. "I..." Duo sounded slightly confused, his eyes now darting around the room and coming to rest on a small wall calendar that Quatre had given the two pilots. "I didn't think so," he finished, not sounding quite as sure of himself this time. "What day is it?" He looked up at his lover's face, his hand once again inching around Heero's waste. Taking that as a hint, Heero wrapped his long skinny arms around Duo's shoulders and pulled him close.  
  
"The twenty-nineth," Heero aswered automatically, though his mind twinged uncomfortably at that answer, as though he was forgetting something. "I think anyway," he added uncharactaristically. "We could check my laptop," his eyes brightened almost unnoticably at the mention of his laptop-so much that he didn't notice Duo's expression sinking at the same word.  
  
Shifting his arms slightly around Duo's form, Heero craned his head so see the desk behind him, steadfastly ignore the pounding headache that he seemed to still have. A frown touched his lips as he noticed that his thin little laptop was not on the desk as it should have been. "Duo," he asked, turning his head back towards his lover, automatic panic and annoyance rising in his voice-too long had he relied on that piece of machinery to suddenly have it gone. "Duo, what did you do with my laptop?" Heero forced his voice to remain calm and his patience to quell the anger that was building-he loved Duo and it definatly took a great amount of patience not to hurt the sensitive boy at times.  
  
Duo looked up at Heero with a troubled expression, his brow furrowed and some dark shadow lurking in his ageless eyes. "I don't think it's the twenty nineth Heero..."  
  
For a moment Heero stared at his lover uncomprehending, and then he opened his mouth to speak-but something stopped him.  
  
Black. Flying. Powerful. Graceful. Frail. Sick.  
  
Thoughts and pictures bombarred his mind, disconnected and mixed in with the most curious feelings. All thoughts of his laptop fled Heero, and even his beloved Duo seemed to fade away.  
  
Small. Wind. Destructive. Vengeful.  
  
For a moment the room spinned sickening around Heero and he quickly closed his vibrant eyes, unaware that Duo was watching him with an expression of horrified helplessness imprinted on his delecate features. Heero's mind was realing and for a moment he felt this awful feeling, as though his mind was being sucked through his head by a straw.  
  
When his colbalt eyes opened again, Heero was on his knees on the floor, supported entirely by a frantic Duo who was gently holding Heero's hair from his face as his body heaved. The stregnth left Heero's limbs and weakly he picked at Duo's arm. Gently, Duo helped the other boy onto the bed and watched him with concerned eyes.  
  
"I wasn't dreaming, was I Heero?" Duo's voice sounded tinny, any cheer in it was obviously forced. Heero looked at his lover through dry, red eyes, his lips silent. Duo sighed. "What happened yesterday, Heero?" he asked, his voice betraying his concern for the other man.   
  
Heero swallowed, racking his brain for an answer...he caught a few disconnected fragments floating around...utter darkness being the biggest one. Blackness that he could lose himself in...darkness he wanted to lose himself in...he started slipping back into a dream when Duo's voice reached him. His name...Duo was calling his name...only it wasn't really his name...well, it was, but there was also something very wrong with it...  
  
Heero forced his eyes open with a snap, swalling the dizziness. "I don't know." he admitted with some difficulty. His serious eyes found Duo once again, this time burning into the other boy with the desire to get answers. "Duo," Heero's voice was lower this time, a little more raspy. "Duo, where is my laptop? I need answers..."  
  
For a moment Duo bit his lip, uncertain if he should relinquish such a dangerous machine to his disoriented lover. "You're staying here." he said at last, his voice ringing with finality. "You're staying here, with me, until you're not ill."  
  
"I can't promise that." heero responded honestly.  
  
Duo shook his head, his loose hair falling in waves around his face. "You're staying here." he repeated. "Any investigation you do will be from here-anything else you will let me take care of. Agreed?" The violet eyed bow once again bit his lip, his eyes wide and fearful.  
  
Watching his lover, Heero knew that he would eventually give in no matter what. Duo had him-Duo was truly concerned and scared, that much was obvious...and when Duo was scared and concerned, Heero obeyed. "Agreed." Heero nodded sharply.  
  
A smile played across Duo's lips and he bounced to his feet. "It's here," he said, sweeping the hair away from his face and kneeling to pull the thin computer out from under the bed. With great care, the American set the machine on the bed and quietly hovered while Heero opened it.  
  
After a moment, Heero turned. "I won't leave," he promised. "Why don't you go take a shower or get breakfast?"   
  
Duo's smile widened and he darted forward to give Heero a light peck on the cheek. "I'll do both!" he said, his normal cheer returning to him with Heero's promise. "I'll even get you something to eat too!" Heero turned to tell the other boy that he really didn't need anything, but the bouncy American had already left the room.   
  
A small smirk found Heero's lips. "Hn." he murmured and turned on his computer.  
  
~*~  
  
The day progressed quietly and with some frustration. Heero found the mysterious e-mail from dr.J, as well as uncovered a few more of those disorienting fragmented memories...but Duo hovered like a mother hen and restricted Heero's activities to stress free things. For the most part.  
  
The night found Heero awake and restless, his eyes focused on the dark cieling, his hands clasped behind his head. Duo was once again curled into his lover, a smile on his beautiful face. Heero's eyes drifted briefly to his lover, and little grin playing across his lips and he gently reached out and brushed Duo's brow. For a moment he was lost in his lover's facage-the fan of his fine hair, the curl of his body...even this little bits of moisture that escaped Duo's parted lips. Heero felt his mind and body relax and he watched his sleeping lover...his eyes started drifting towards closed, darkness pulling him down into blessed, relaxed slumber...  
  
The soft beep of the laptop was enough to make Heero jump, nearly waking Deathscythe's pilot in the process.  
  
Heero hissed softly as he carefully disengaged himself from Duo. His bare feet his the carpet with a little muffled thud. Ignoring it, Heero hurried across the room to open his laptop and check his e-mail.  
  
Subject: Mission  
  
To: Heero  
  
From: J  
  
Please report immediatly to Seoul for more tests.  
  
-J  
  
A frown flit across Heero's face as his eyes darted from the e-mail to Duo and back again. Duo wouldn't be happy to find Heero gone...but Heero needed to know what was going on. His eyes caught the clock on the computer-it was early enough in the night to get to Seoul and back...  
  
The Japanese boy quietly closed the laptop and, with a last glane at his slumbering lover, left the room, pausing only enough to pick his shorts and tee-shirt of the carpet.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
